Amanhã
by Nina Neviani
Summary: UA Aiolia é um respeitado professor. Marin, a sua melhor aluna. Além disso, eles são namorados. Mas muita coisa ainda irá acontecer até que eles possam ficar juntos AioliaxMarin COMPLETA
1. Uma semana

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

A personagem Athina me pertence.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo I – Uma semana**

_03 de dezembro, 2000. Aula de História._

– Não esqueçam de estudar o Renascimento. Esse tópico também cairá na prova.

O aviso causou algumas reclamações, mas o Prof. Aiolia Priamos já esperava por essa reação. Estavam na última semana de aula e alguns alunos precisavam obter uma nota boa na última prova do ano.

O sinal tocou.

– Tchau, pessoal. Até a prova.

Ela se levantou, um pouco depois da maioria dos alunos, e se dirigiu para a saída, porém antes passou pela mesa do professor e disse.

– Tenha um bom dia, prof. Priamos.

Ele fingiu corrigir alguma coisa no papel em branco.

Um sinal de correto. Era o código deles. E indicava que sim, eles se encontrariam mais tarde.

– Obrigado. Bom dia para você também, Marin.

E ela saiu da sala como tantos outros alunos.

* * *

_Lanchonete da escola._

Marin estava começando a almoçar quando Shina, a sua melhor amiga, sentou-se à mesa.

– Então? – A recém-chegada perguntou. – Vocês vão se encontrar hoje?

Marin olhou para os lados, como que para se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção na conversa delas. Quando teve a certeza de que não eram observadas, respondeu.

– Sim. Tudo bem?

– Claro. Eu preciso do carro dele para resolver uns probleminhas.

– Algo sério?

– Não muito.

Esse era o acordo das amigas. Shina, que morava sozinha emprestava o apartamento dela para que a amiga se encontrasse com o namorado. Em contrapartida, Aiolia emprestava o carro dele para Shina. Shina e Marin se tornaram amigas no primeiro dia de aula daquele ano, tinham em comum o fato de serem estrangeiras – Shina era italiana e Marin, japonesa – e de estarem um ano atrasadas. Ambas tinham dezoito anos quando o resto da turma tinha dezessete. Marin porque tivera problemas com a sua documentação escolar, e Shina porque reprovara por faltas no ano passado, e como punição dos pais, não tinha ganhado o carro que ganharia ao completar dezoito anos. Por isso a italiana emprestava o carro do namorado da melhor amiga para como ela mesmo dizia "resolver alguns probleminhas". Nem Marin, nem Aiolia nunca perguntaram para onde ela ia quando emprestava o carro.

* * *

_Apartamento da Shina._

As amigas estavam estudando quando, quase quatro horas da tarde, a campainha tocou.

– Até que enfim! – Shina falou.

Marin abriu a porta, enquanto Shina foi até o quarto buscar a sua bolsa.

– Oi, Aiolia.

– Oi, querida.

– Oi, professor! – Shina já estava pronta para sair.

– Oi, Shina. Você sabe que aqui eu não sou o seu professor.

– Sim. Sim. – Ela disse, não prestando muita atenção ao que ele falava. – O tanque está cheio?

– Está sim. – Ele disse e jogou a chave do carro para ela. – Não preciso reforçar que o meu carro tem que voltar inteiro, não?

Shina, que já estava na porta, fez uma careta, parou e perguntou.

– Assim... Só entre nós três... o que, mais especificamente, cairá na prova sobre o Renascimento?

– Tchau, Shina. – Aiolia e Marin responderam ao mesmo tempo. E sorriram ao escutar o suspiro da garota, antes de a porta se fechar.

Aiolia abraçou a namorada e disse:

– Como foi o seu dia?

Marin achou melhor não revelar que voltara a sentir fortes dores no abdômen. Não via porque preocupar o namorado. No dia seguinte iria ao médico e tudo seria esclarecido.

– Bom. Mas estou bem melhor agora. E o seu?

– Bom. Está melhor agora. Mas estará muito melhor daqui a uma semana, quando eu poderei anunciar para o mundo inteiro que você é a minha namorada.

– Sim, só falta uma semana.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Criei coragem e arrisquei um AioliaxMarin em capítulos, mas já aviso que ela não vai ser muito longa._

_Continuei usando o sobrenome "Priamos" para Aiolia e Aiolos. Acho que o sobrenome combina._

_Sei que o Aiolos na minha fic "Apenas amigos?" já era professor de História, mas na verdade eu tinha imaginado essa fic antes, assim resolvi não mudar._

_O Aiolia nessa fic tem 26 anos._

_O começo foi curto, eu sei, mas o próximo capítulo que já está pronto é maior._

_Aguardo as reviews!!!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**_  
_


	2. Ontem

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo II – Ontem**

_Julho de 2007._

O shopping estava cheio, e Marin olhava os rostos tentando encontrar aquele que pertencia a sua melhor amiga. Ainda não tinha se acostumado a não ver traços orientais, pois tinha passado os últimos sete anos no Japão. Desde os dezoito anos de idade, agora com 25 anos era a primeira vez que voltava a pisar em solo grego.

Ela se assustou quando o celular adquirido no dia anterior tocou, provavelmente era Shina, já que só ela e a mãe de Marin tinham o número.

– Marin? Sou eu, Shina. Marin, eu sinto tanto, aconteceu um imprevisto aqui e eu não vou poder ir ao nosso encontro. Me desculpe!

– Tudo bem. – Falou, escondendo perfeitamente o desapontamento da voz, afinal já tinha tido decepções muito maiores. Aiolia Priamos, por exemplo.

– Assim que eu puder, te ligo. – A italiana falou. – Beijo!

– Outro.

Colocou o celular na bolsa e voltou a caminhar distraidamente pelo shopping, e mesmo não querendo lembrou da última conversa pessoalmente que tivera com a Shina.

* * *

_05 de dezembro de 2000._

_Shina abriu a porta do seu apartamento e viu a sua melhor amiga extremamente abalada, ainda que não chorasse._

– _Marin? O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou quando a japonesa já estava dentro do apartamento._

– _Os exames, Shina. Eu... não posso ter filhos._

_Só naquele momento a japonesa permitiu que as lágrimas ganhassem vida._

– _Oh, meu Deus, Marin! – Ela abraçou a amiga. – Tente ficar calma, é uma situação complicada, lógico, mas não é o fim do mundo. A Medicina está muito avançada, existem métodos..._

– _Não! Eu não posso. Não existe método nenhum para o meu caso. Nada pode me fazer ter filhos._

_Shina se doeu pela situação da amiga._

– _Algumas coisas acontecem para testar as nossas forças. Você é forte. E eu tenho certeza de que o Aiolia vai te ajudar..._

_Marin a interrompeu, chocada com a idéia de Aiolia saber da situação dela._

– _Não! Ele não vai saber. Eu já decidi tudo. Amanha parto para o Japão. Vou morar com o meu pai._

– _Mas Marin, o Aiolia precisa saber._

– _Ele nunca vai saber! Nunca!_

– _Ele é uma ótima pessoa, vai entender! Vocês se amam!_

– _Shina, eu sei que ele é maravilhoso. E justamente por isso! Ser pai é o sonho da vida dele. Um sonho que eu jamais poderei realizar. E eu não suportaria ver o Aiolia infeliz ao meu lado. Eu não suportaria que ele ficasse comigo apenas por pena!_

– _Ainda assim..._

– _Já está decidido, Shina.  
_

– _E se você se arrepender?_

– _Eu não vou me arrepender.Lá eu farei a cirurgia.  
_

– _Espere até amanhã, o Aiolia..._

– _Não existe amanhã para a minha relação com o Aiolia._

* * *

Ela andava distraidamente pelo shopping quando escutou um barulho estranho, que parecia vir do corredor que davam para os sanitários. Ela voltou e foi em direção ao barulho, na metade do caminho percebeu que era o choro de uma criança, o que a fez andar mais rápido. 

Encontrou uma menina de mais ou menos cinco anos sentada no corredor chorando com a cabeça enterrada nos ombros. "_Quem são os pais desnaturados dessa criança que deixaram a pobrezinha aqui?_"

– Oi. – Marin disse na voz mais calma que conseguiu.

A menina apenas ergueu a cabeça. E Marin notou o quanto a criança era linda.

– Eu sou a Marin. Eu não vou machucar você, só quero te ajudar. Você está perdida?

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Eu me perdi do meu papai. – Ela explicou, e a japonesa refletiu que se pudesse ter um filho, ela nunca seria tão relapsa quanto o pai dessa garotinha linda.

– Certo. Nós podemos ir para a central de som, e lá mandaremos avisar que você está lá, então o seu pai irá buscar você. O que você acha?

A menina novamente assentiu. E Marin ofereceu a mão para que ela pudesse segurar, sentiu uma emoção diferente quando aquela mãozinha pequena apertou a dela. "_Se a mãe dessa menina soubesse a sorte que tem_".

Ao passarem por uma loja de brinquedos a menina desviou a sua atenção para um grande urso de pelúcia roxo. Olhou-o por algum tempo, mas logo voltou a prestar atenção no caminho e, provavelmente, na situação pela qual ela passava.

Logo chegaram a central de som, e Marin perguntou.

– Qual o seu nome, querida?

– Athina.

– Certo.

Explicou a situação para um dos funcionários e ele rapidamente avisou pelo sistema de auto-falantes e indicou um sofá no qual Marin e Athina se sentaram para esperar _pelo responsável da menor Athina,_ como o funcionário denominou.

– Você é boazinha. – Athina disse para Marin, que foi pega de surpresa pela declaração.

– Obrigada, querida. Você também é uma criança maravilhosa.

A menina ficou um pouco vermelha e ia dizer alguma coisa, quando viu o seu pai e foi correndo na direção dele.

– Papai!

– Athina!

Marin gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. O destino não seria tão cruel...

Ela virou-se lentamente, mas ainda se chocou ao ver que o pai de Athina era Aiolia.

– Venha ver papai a moça boazinha que me salvou.

– Sim vamos agradecer...

Aiolia pareceu ficar tão chocado quanto ela.

– Você?

Para a irritação de Marin, ele a olhava como se estivesse com raiva dela. "_Ora, se alguém aqui tem que sentir raiva, sou eu! Afinal, ele me traiu. E Athina é a prova viva da traição_".

– Papai, você não vai agradecer a Marin?

– Sim. – Ele disse sem deixar de olhar para a mulher a sua frente. – Obrigado, Marin.

– De nada. – E saiu rapidamente deixando o pai e a filha para trás.

Aiolia não poderia ter ficado mais chocado. Quando se perdeu da filha passou por um dos momentos mais agonizantes da sua vida, depois sentiu um alívio imenso quando ouviu o aviso de que a Athina estava bem, mas então quem levara sua filha até um lugar seguro, e de certa forma, levara até ele fora a Marin.

"_E ela ainda teve a audácia de me olhar como se eu fosse o culpado de alguma coisa!_" Talvez pudesse lembrá-la quem tinha fugido uma semana antes da data planejada para eles ficarem juntos! Ainda se lembrava da fatídica noite de formatura.

* * *

_10 de dezembro de 2000._

_O salão estava lotado. Pais orgulhosos dos seus filhos, por estes terem cumprido mais uma fase da vida, e orgulhosos de si mesmos por terem feito os filhos chegarem onde tinham chegada._

_O professor Aiolia Priamos, porém, estava preocupado com a ausência de uma aluna. Ela não aparecera quando fora chamada para receber o diploma e nem mais tarde quando fora chamada para receber o prêmio de melhor aluna. Prêmio que ele entregaria._

_Depois da cerimônia, quando os familiares já abraçam os formados, Aiolia se dirigiu a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo._

– _Boa noite. – Disse formalmente para os pais da Shina. – Sou o professor Aiolia Priamos da disciplina de História. Será que eu poderia conversar com a sua filha sobre o ótimo desempenho dela na minha matéria e dar algumas dicas para a carreira dela?_

_Os pais da italiana, obviamente embevecidos com os elogios, prontamente deram licença para que o professor pudesse conversar com a filha._

– _Um décimo acima da média mínima para passar já é ótimo desempenho?_

– _Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, Shina. Onde está a Marin?_

– _Ela voltou pro Japão._

– _O quê? Por quê?_

– _Não sei._

– _Ou sabe e não quer contar._

– _Sei, mas não posso contar. Sinto muito._

– _Ela está bem?_

_A italiana demorou um pouco para responder._

– _Está._

_Ele fez um quase imperceptível movimento com a cabeça._

– _Adeus, professor._

– _Adeus, Shina._

_Ela tinha ido pro Japão. E o anel de noivado que ele entregaria pra ela naquela noite, ainda pesava em seu bolso._

* * *

– Vamos para casa, papai. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. 

– Certo, meu anjinho. Vamos para casa. Que tal uma parada para um sorvete no meio do caminho.

A resposta veio em forma de um sorriso luminoso.

Essa era Athina Priamos. Uma garotinha reservada e quieta demais para seus cinco anos. Ela era a razão da vida dele. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, e saber que quando ela precisara dele, quem a ajudou foi justamente aquela que nos sonhos dele, era pra ser a mãe dela, o fez sentir uma mistura de gratidão e raiva.

" _Ela me abandonou como se fosse um brinquedo que perdeu a graça. Esqueça-a também. Esqueça a Marin."_

**_Continua... _**

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Olá! O segundo capítulo saiu rapidinho._

_Athina foi criada por mim._

_Agradeço muito os reviews do primeiro capítulo!!_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!  
_

** Nina Neviani**_  
_


	3. Hoje

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo III – Hoje**

_Julho 2007_

Marin, mesmo horas depois do encontro com Aiolia e Athina, ainda estava muito abalada. Nunca imaginara que teria que passar por aquela situação: ver a filha do único homem que ela amara. A filha que ele tivera com outra mulher. Filha que ele concebera enquanto ainda estavam juntos. Aquela não fora a primeira vez que soubera da existência da menina, lembrava-se muito bem do dia que soubera que Aiolia tinha sido infiel.

* * *

_Dezembro de 2001_

_Fazia um ano que Marin tinha deixado a Grécia. Mesmo gostando muito do Japão sentia saudades da Grécia, especialmente da Shina e, óbvio, do Aiolia. Parecia que esse ano não tinha existido, pois continuava amando o professor de História com a mesma intensidade com que amava há um ano. Assim, depois de muito pensar tinha ponderado que talvez ele ainda a amasse, por isso, decidira que voltaria a Grécia, conversaria com Aiolia, explicaria os motivos que a levaram a deixar o país tão rapidamente. Quem sabe ele estivesse disposto a construir um futuro ao lado dela mesmo com a sua impossibilidade de ter filhos?_

_A primeira pessoa saber seria a sua melhor amiga, óbvio. Ligou para a amiga._

– _Marin! Como você está?_

_As amigas sempre se falavam, apesar da distância._

– _Estou ótima e você?_

– _Bem também!_

– _Shina, eu tenho uma novidade! Pretendo voltar para a Grécia! _

– _Isso é muito bom!_

– _Não adianta eu negar, eu ainda amo o Aiolia, quero conversar com ele explicar os meus motivos, quem sabe nós ainda temos uma chance?_

_A reação que Marin esperava da amiga não aconteceu. A japonesa esperava que Shina a incentivasse, entretanto, a italiana nada disse._

– _Shina, o que foi? Até parece que você não gostou da novidade!_

– _Marin... Eu realmente queria não precisar contar... Como você nunca mais falou do Aiolia, eu achei melhor poupá-la..._

– _Poupar-me do quê?_

– _Marin, o Aiolia está casado. E tem uma filha._

– _Ca.. casado?_

– _Sim. _

– _Com quem?_

– _Com a professora Thalassa._

_Marin estava chocada, sempre fora muito claro que a professora de Matemática sentia muito mais do que admiração pelo professor de História, mas... e eles tinham uma filha! Em menos de um ano, Aiolia a esquecera completamente._

– _Há quanto tempo eles estão casados?_

– _Dez meses, aproximadamente. E Marin, eu acho que essa é a pior parte, mas já que nos tocamos nesse assunto, eu tenho que contar tudo antes que eu perca a coragem._

– _Pode dizer. – Afinal nada podia ser tão ruim assim._

_Marin pôde ouvir a respiração mais forte da amiga._

– _A filha deles tem cinco meses._

_Como? Não era possível! A não ser que..._

– _Ela é mesmo filha do Aiolia?_

– _Dizem que ela é muito parecida com ele._

_Vendo que a amiga não falava nada, Shina disse._

– _Oh, Marin. Eu queria estar perto de você para poder apoiá-la._

– _Tudo bem, Shina. Eu tenho que desligar._

_E o fez sem esperar a resposta da amiga._

_Marin se perguntava como poderia ter se enganado tanto em relação a uma pessoa como se enganara com Aiolia. Tudo o que eles tinham vivido para ele não passara de uma encenação! Se a filha dele tinha cinco meses, ela tinha nascido em julho então ela fora concebida em outubro ou até mesmo novembro. E ela e Aiolia tinham namorado até dezembro._

_Ou seja, ele tinha tido um caso com a professora e com a aluna ao mesmo tempo. "E como era cínico! Toda aquela conversa de 'vamos esperar pelo casamento'!" Claro que ele podia esperar! Ele dormia com outra!_

_Marin decidiu que daquele dia em diante trataria de esquecer Aiolia Priamos.

* * *

_

_­­­Julho de 2007_

Não correria o risco de ver o pai e a filha novamente, mesmo Athina sendo a criança mais encantadora que ela já tinha conhecido. Ficaria na Grécia apenas o suficiente para resolver o que tinha para resolver e voltaria para o Japão o mais breve possível.

* * *

_Julho de 2007_

Aiolia estava na cadeira de balanço que tantas vezes utilizara para embalar a filha. Agora, não precisava mais embalar a garota, entretanto preferia ter que fazê-lo a apenas observar o sono agitada de Athina.

"_Não. Tudo de novo, não."_

Imaginara que a filha já tinha superado a perda precoce da mãe. Ainda lembrava-se muito bem do tormento de ver a filha chorar pela mãe, e não poder fazer nada. Porém, fazia mais de um ano que Athina tinha parado de chamar pela mãe em seus sonhos. E ao que parecia tinha recomeçado justamente naquele dia.

Ouviu um murmúrio que não conseguiu identificar. Chegou mais perto do rostinho suado da garota, para entender o que a garota falara. Levou um choque quando entendeu o que a filha falava.

– _Marin..._

"_Por que a Athina está chamando pela Marin?"_

Pela experiência de outras tantas noites como essa, sabia que a filha respondia o que ele falava.

– Quem, Athina?

– Marin.

– O que tem a Marin, meu amor?

– Eu quero ver a Marin.

"_Por que, dentre todas as mulheres da Grécia, justamente a Marin? Claro que quando ela quer, ela sabe ser muito amável, mas para logo depois abandonar..."_

Aiolia tinha resolvido que esperaria mais uma hora, se a sua filha continuasse daquele jeito, ele daria um jeito de encontrar Marin. Quando ele e Athina tinham ficado sozinhos, ele prometera para si mesmo que faria o que pudesse para que a sua filha não sofresse, tentaria, de todas as formas possíveis, ser um bom pai. E não quebraria essa promessa por mulher alguma, muito menos pela Marin. Se fosse preciso para que a sua filha se sentisse melhor, ele passaria por cima do orgulho e pediria um favor à mulher que o abandonara.

Uma hora depois, Aiolia ainda via sua filha chamar pela Marin, o que o fez agir.

E sabia que só conseguiria encontrar Marin através de uma pessoa.

Shina.

A última vez que falara com a ex-aluna fora há quase quatro anos, quando o fato de ter sido professor da policial o ajudara quando ele tivera que enfrentar todo o processo de investigação da real causa do acidente que tirara a vida da mãe de Athina. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda tinha o telefone da italiana e rezava para que ainda fosse o mesmo.

Sentiu que estava um passo mais perto de acabar com o sofrimento da sua filha quando Shina atendeu ao telefone.

– Shina, aqui é o Aiolia Priamos.

Houve um silêncio significativo do outro lado da linha. Aiolia não sabia o porquê, mas a italiana o culpava pelo término do relacionamento com a Marin. Entretanto, o relacionamento que ele tivera com a japonesa era insignificante naquele momento, o que importava era o que ele podia fazer pela filha.

– _Pois não, professor?_

– Eu preciso de um favor.

– _Sim?_

– Preciso que você me diga como entrar em contato com a Marin. Eu sei que ela está na Grécia.

– _Sinto muito, professor, mas eu não posso..._

– Pela Athina. – Ele a interrompeu. Sabia que a sua ex-aluna tinha um carinho especial pela Athina, afinal ela vira todo o sofrimento que a sua filha, então com pouco mais de dois anos, passara com a morte da mãe.

– _Explique melhor._

– Hoje à tarde, eu e a Athina nos perdemos no shopping, e foi a Marin quem a encontrou e levou até a central de som, onde eu a encontrei. Eu desconheço o motivo, só sei que a Athina se impressionou muito com a Marin. Agora ela está tendo um sono agitado e fica chamando pela Marin.

– _Da mesma maneira como ela fazia com a mãe?_

– Sim.

Houve outro silêncio significativo, até que a policial disse.

– _A Marin vai me matar, mas eu vou dar o número dela pra você. Pela Athina._

– Obrigado.

– _Mas se você de alguma maneira magoar a minha amiga._

– A minha única preocupação é a minha filha.

Com o número de telefone nas mãos, ele ligou para aquela que ela um dia fora a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele.

– _Alô?_

Aiolia teve a certeza de que poderia viver cem anos e não esqueceria aquela voz.

– Marin, sou eu, Aiolia.

– _Aiolia?_

– Sim. Marin, a Athina precisa de você.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo..._

_Só para esclarecer, em julho de 2007, o Aiolia está com 32 anos e a Marin com 25. _

_Agradeço as reviews!!! Adorei todas elas. Espero que algumas dúvidas com relação a Athina tenham sido esclarecidas nesse capítulo.!_

_Beijos, e até o próximo._

**Nina Neviani**


	4. Athina

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IV – Athina**

_Julho de 2007_

– O quê?

Primeiro de tudo, como ele conseguira o número de telefone dela.

Mas, o mais importante, por que a filha _dele_ precisava _dela_?

– Athina está tendo uma crise nervosa. Ela está chamando por você. Só você pode acalmá-la, Marin.

– Faz tempo que ela está assim?

– Algumas horas.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada até que Aiolia decidiu se explicar melhor.

– Se eu tivesse alternativa, qualquer outra solução, eu a tomaria ao invés de incomodar você. Mas não existe.

– Qual o seu endereço?

Ele passou o endereço e Marin percebeu a ironia da situação. Durante todo o tempo em que foram namorados, ela nunca fora ao apartamento dele, e agora iria para ajudar a filha que ele tivera com outra mulher, filha que fora concebida enquanto, ela, Marin, ainda era namorada dele.

O mundo dava voltas, e infelizmente, muito mais rápido do que Marin gostaria.

* * *

_10 de dezembro de 2000_

_O professor Aiolia Priamos estava no bar do hotel onde tinha sido realizada a formatura dos seus alunos. Formatura de quase todos os seus alunos, já que ela não se formara. Estava distraído quando a colega de profissão disse:_

– _Pensando nela, Aiolia? – A professora de Matemática sentou-se ao lado dele._

– _Desculpe-me, Thalassa. Não entendi o que você quis dizer._

_A loira deu uma breve risada antes de dizer._

– _A oriental. Marin. Você está pensando nela, não está?_

– _Talvez, eu esteja._

– _Eu já imaginava que vocês tinham um caso. Esse ano você esteve mais feliz do que nos outros, e hoje você não está feliz. E ela, coincidentemente, não está aqui. Vocês terminaram o caso?_

– _Nós não tivemos um caso. Nós namoramos. – Em circunstâncias normais, ele provavelmente não teria feito aquela confissão, mas os drinques que ele tomara já começavam a fazer efeito._

– _Sim. Mas não estão mais juntos?_

_Ele negou com um movimento._

– _Melhor assim. – A professora continuou – Você merece uma mulher mais experiente e não uma aluna ansiosa por notas altas._

_Aiolia ainda não acreditava que Marin estivera com ele apenas por interesse. Mas tudo o levava a crer que fora exatamente isso._

– _Creia-me, Aiolia, você está melhor sem ela. Entretanto, um homem como você só fica sozinho se quiser. – E dirigindo-se ao barman, Thalassa disse – Mais duas doses, por favor._

* * *

Julho de 2007 

Era só o que Aiolia lembrava. A lembrança seguinte já era do dia seguinte, quando tinha acordado na casa de Thalassa. Quando entendera o que tinha acontecido, explicara para Thalassa que um novo relacionamento amoroso não estava anos seus planos. Não tão cedo, pelo menos. Ele não admitiria, mas ainda tinha esperança de se entender com a Marin.

Dois meses mais tarde, porém, os seus planos de continuar solteiro tiveram que mudar drasticamente.

* * *

_Fevereiro de 2001_

_Aiolia tentava aproveitar os últimos dias das suas férias. Na verdade, essas férias tinham sido as piores da sua vida, ficara em casa tentando ler um ou outro livro, mas só o que conseguia fazer mesmo era pensar na sua ex-aluna e ex-namorada oriental._

_Foi no final de fevereiro que ele recebeu uma visita inesperada. Thalassa._

_A visita o surpreendeu, pois desde o dia em que acordaram juntos, não tinham se falado mais. _

– _Olá, Thalassa._

– _Olá, Aiolia._

_Ela pensou por um instante até responder._

– _Tudo bem?_

– _Eu estou grávida, e ainda não sei se isso é estar bem ou não._

_O rosto do professor perdeu a cor._

– _Grávida? Aquela noite..._

– _Óbvio que foi naquela noite, Aiolia. Do contrário, eu não estaria aqui. E antes que você venha com a pergunta clássica. Sim, você é o pai._

– _A notícia me pegou de surpresa, Thalassa... Eu não esperava... Mas eu vou apoiá-la, participarei o máximo que puder da gravidez..._

– _Aiolia, eu acho que não fui suficientemente clara... – Ela respirou fundo e explicou – Eu estou grávida, e só terei esse filho se eu me casar._

– _Thalassa, não seja precipitada. Essa não é uma decisão que se toma de uma hora para outra. Nós não nos amamos ­– Aiolia julgou ter visto uma ponta de rancor no olhar da mulher, mas continuou falando. – Um casamento assim, ao contrário de ajudar, pode só complicar as coisas._

– _Não tem outra solução. É casamento ou aborto. E você escolhe._

– _Você está falando do meu filho, Thalassa._

– _Por isso mesmo, pense bem. Vou esperar por uma resposta sua até amanhã._

– _Não precisa esperar. Nós... vamos ter esse filho._

* * *

Julho de 2007 

Athina poderia não ter chegado ao mundo da forma mais tranqüila e nem mesmo da maneira mais planejada. Mas a filha era a razão pela qual Aiolia acordava todo dia. Sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo cada vez que a filha sorria, infelizmente a menina não sorria tanto quanto ele gostaria, mas quando o fazia era capaz de encantar qualquer pessoa.

Era esse amor que ele sentia pela filha, que o fazia aguardar ansiosamente a chegada da mulher que já ao abandonara uma vez. E ele esperava que ela não o abandonasse novamente.

Aiolia sentiu o coração falhar quando escutou leves batidas na porta.

"_Pense apenas na Athina. Apenas na Athina_".

Com as mãos suando, Aiolia abriu a porta.

De perto podia ver que Marin mudara muito nesses anos. Para aumentar o seu tormento, ela continuava tão linda como era aos dezoito anos, mas havia uma aura de determinação que não havia na Marin estudante. Contudo, aquele não era o momento de analisar como estava a sua ex-namorada, e sim de cuidar da sua filha.

– Obrigado por ter vindo, Marin.

– Eu não o fiz por você.

– Eu sei que não.

Ele indicou o quarto da filha e a acompanhou até lá.

Marin sentiu o coração se enternecer quando viu Athina suando e se virando na cama. Pensou que choraria quando ouviu a criança dizer o nome dela. "_Por que ela tem que ser filha dele!_".

Chegou mais perto de Athina, afinal estava ali para ajudar a garotinha e não para se lamentar por ela ser filha de quem era.

– Marin...

Aiolia fez um gesto, a incentivando a falar com a menina.

– Eu estou aqui, querida.

– Marin?

– Sim. Vamos, anjinho, acorde e nós poderemos conversar.

A menina lentamente foi abrindo os olhos até que pode ver Marin sentada ao seu lado na cama.

– Você está aqui! – Athina lançou um daqueles raros sorrisos que faziam Aiolia feliz, entretanto esse não o deixou tão feliz quanto os outros, pois ele sabia que o devia a Marin.

– Sim, estou. – Afagou carinhosamente o cabelo da menina, que era uma versão mais longa dos cachos loiros do pai. O gesto incentivou a menina a abraçar a Marin.

– Eu queria... ver você de novo. Você foi boazinha comigo.

– Você pode me ver sempre que quiser, Athina.

Escutou Aiolia resmungar, obviamente descontente com as palavras da japonesa.

– Como... se nós fôssemos... amigas?

– Exatamente. Eu serei sua amiga se você quiser.

Para o desconforto de Aiolia, sua filha tinha dado outro sorriso luminoso. E novamente destinado a Marin.

– Dia vinte é o meu aniversário. As amigas vão no aniversário uma das outras não vão?

– Sim, querida. – Marin disse.

– Não, querida. – Aiolia falou ao mesmo tempo.

Athina olhou para o pai. Tinha uma expressão confusa. Marin também olhou para ele, ela no entanto, ela estava visivelmente irritada, e ele sabia que não era com a sua filha.

– O que eu quis dizer, Athina. É que a Marin pode ter outros compromissos. E talvez ela não possa comparecer no seu aniversário.

Os grandes olhos azuis agora estavam voltados para Marin.

– Você tem outro compromisso?

– Não, querida. Não tenho. Eu estarei presente no seu aniversário.

Outro resmungo descontente vindo de Aiolia. O que Marin, deliberadamente ignorou, enquanto abraçava novamente a filha dele.

– Mas, agora é hora de dormir. Aliás, já passou da hora de dormir.

A criança riu.

– Meu pai também fala assim comigo.

Marin sorriu, mesmo estranhando o fato de a menina não ter falado ainda no nome da mãe. Junto com Aiolia, Marin ajeitou a menina na cama.

– Boa noite, papai. Boa noite, Marin.

– Boa noite. – Eles responderam

* * *

Quando saíram do quarto da menina, Aiolia já estava totalmente irritado. 

– Você não devia ter feito isso! Não devia ter prometido algo que não vai cumprir!

– Quem é você para falar em cumprir promessas, Aiolia?

– Sou alguém que as cumpre muito melhor do que você, com certeza.

Marin deu uma risada curta.

– Eu estarei presente no aniversário da sua filha. Mesmo você e sua mulher não gostando.

Aiolia ficou em silêncio antes de dizer.

– A sua presença no aniversário da Athina, para mim, é indiferente. Eu só pediria para você não falar a respeito da mãe dela.

– Por quê? Aliás, onde ela está que não está aqui cuidando da filha.

– Thalassa morreu há quatro anos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Finalmente o reencontro dos dois. Agora vocês já conhecem a mãe da Athina. E um pouco mais sobre a Athina._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

* * *

_Recadinho 1: A comunidade do Orkut do casal Shiryu e Shunrei, está organizando o seu primeiro desafio!!! Assim, quem estiver interessado em enviar fics para o desafio, por favor, fique a vontade. O link para o download das regras do desafio está no meu profile. E para "maiores informações" é só mandar um email para:_

_** desafioshiryushunrei(arroba)yahoo(.)com(.)br **---- O não permite colocar email._

_Enfim, todos estão convidados! _

_Recadinho 2: Já que estamos falando em Orkut... A Miko fez uma comunidade pra mim! (Obrigada, Minu!) O link também está no meu perfil! Todos também estão convidados a participar!_

* * *

_Beijoooos!  
_

**Nina Neviani **


	5. Descobertas

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo V – Descobertas**

– Morreu? C-como?

– Em um acidente de carro. – Aiolia preferiu omitir que a esposa era a única culpada pelo acidente porque dirigia bêbada.

– Eu sinto muito. – O que era verdade. Podia detestar o Aiolia, mas jamais desejaria que a mãe da filha dele morresse.

– Muito obrigado por ter vindo, Marin. – Era a deixa para ela ir embora, as por que então ela queria ficar e ajudar aquele pai e aquela filha? Talvez, porque gostasse de sofrer.

– Você tem o meu número. Se Athina precisar, ou se ela apenas quiser em ver, me ligue.

Ele assentiu.

– Obrigado novamente.

– De nada.

Marin só voltou a respirar novamente quando começou a descer as escadas. Não tinha sido tão ruim, afinal. Athina dormia tranqüilamente graças a ela. Em meio a toda a tensão, ela sorriu. Athina era a criança mais encantadora que ela já vira, e pensar que ela tão jovem tinha sofrido tanto. Pelos cálculos de Marin, a menina tinha perdido a mãe quando tinha dois anos. "_Muito cedo_", ela pensou. Por outro lado, ela reconhecia que Aiolia estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho na criação da filha, pois Athina, além das outras várias qualidades, era extremamente bem-educada.

A filha de Aiolia poderia dormir muito bem aquela noite, já Marin duvidava que ela mesma conseguiria dormir. Seus pensamentos seriam constantemente ocupados por uma frágil garotinha e seu pai.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

– Eu realmente não tive opção, Marin. O Aiolia me pareceu muito preocupado. E a Athina já sofreu tanto, coitadinha. – Shina já entrou no apartamento da amiga se desculpando.

– Eu te entendo. E não estou chateada com você. Juro. – Marin calmamente serviu uma xícara de café para a amiga – E a Athina é maravilhosa. Aliás, como você a conhece?  
– Eu fui uma das policiais que cuidou da investigação do acidente que ela e a mãe sofreram, acidente, aliás, que vitimou a mãe dela.

– Até ontem eu não sabia que a Thalassa estava morta. Peraí, você disse que a Athina também estava no carro?

– Sim, estava. E todos consideraram praticamente um milagre ela ter escapada ilesa do acidente. Na verdade, ela só tem uma mínima cicatriz na testa. Já a mãe morreu minutos depois do acidente, quando o socorro chegou, ela tinha acabado de falecer. Imagine o sofrimento de ver a mãe morrer! Óbvio que aos dois anos, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim o episódio a abalou muito. – Shina bebeu mais um gole do café e disse – Eu não sei se o Aiolia te contou, mas depois que a Thalassa morreu, a Athina teve crises nervosas e ficava chamando pela mãe, da mesma forma que fez ontem com você.

– Ele não me disse. Coitadinha da Athina.

– Sim. Eu vi as dificuldades pelas quais ela passou, e também vi o desespero do Aiolia por ver a filha sofrer e não poder fazer nada.

– Ele parece ser um bom pai. – Marin disse, lembrando que esse sempre fora um dos sonhos dele.

– Ele é um ótimo pai. E você ainda não me disse como foi esse reencontro de vocês.

– Um pouco tenso. E eu deixei bem claro que estava ali apenas pela Athina. Não falamos nada de nós dois. Tirando o fato de ele me acusar de eu não cumprir promessas. Ele é... um cínico!

– Você ainda gosta dele?

– Não. Lógico que não!  
– Então, por que você nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém?

– Porque cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes é burrice.

– Tudo bem.

– Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo! Você disse que só me contaria como se tornou policial quando conversássemos pessoalmente. Bem, aqui estamos! Pode começar a falar, Shina.

– Ta bom. No ano anterior ao que nós nos conhecemos, eu andava com um grupo de pessoas não muito queridas dos policias, um dia os policiais pegaram alguns deles e eu estava por perto. Um policial me levou para a delegacia. Lá o delegado me deu uma bronca, ele poderia ter me causado sérios problemas, porque eu sou imigrante aqui. Porém, ele me propôs uma colaboração. Eu seria de certa forma uma espiã em um grupo semelhante aquele. Assim, eu informava para a polícia quem realmente cometia crimes e quem não.

– Eu jamais poderia imaginar! As suas saídas eram isso!

– Sim, eram. Depois que eu me formei, não foi tão difícil entrar realmente para a polícia.

– Falando em polícia, eu acho que vou precisar dos seus serviços.

Shina ficou curiosa, mas nada falou. Apenas tomou outro longo gole da sua bebida.

– Como você sabe, o meu pai faleceu dois anos depois de eu voltar para o Japão. Eu assumi partes dos negócios – Marin não precisava retratar o preconceito que tivera que enfrentar, pois a amiga estava a par do quanto ela precisara se esforçar para ser respeitada –, vendemos alguns outros e minha mãe veio para a Grécia. Porém, o que ela só me contou a pouco tempo é que eu tenho um irmão. Um meio irmão, para ser mais exata. Ela impediu o meu pai de assumi-lo quando ele teve oportunidade, só que com a morte do meu pai ela começou a sentir remorso pelo que fez. E veio para a Grécia ver se encontrava o meu irmão, mas nesses anos ela não conseguiu nada de significativo, e agora me deixou a par da situação e pediu para eu auxilia-la. Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar, Shina.

– Não se preocupe, Marin. Eu vou ajudar você. Vamos encontrar o seu irmão. Mas se ele for bonitão, você vai ter que apresentá-lo para mim!

Ambas riram e passaram a conversar sobre temas mais amenos.

* * *

Aiolia estava colocando sua filha na cama, esperava que dessa vez ela não tivesse problemas para dormir. Na noite anterior, depois da saída de Marin, Athina tinha dormido bem. Em compensação, hoje ela falara o dia todo na Marin.

– Papai. – Athina chamou com os olhos já quase fechados.

– Estou aqui, meu bem.

– Eu queria um vestido novo para o meu aniversário.

– Claro, Athina. Vamos comprar um lindo vestido pra você. Que tal um rosa?

A menina riu.

– Não, papai! Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa cor.

– Sim, eu sei. Só estava brincando.

Aiolia sabia que a filha não gostava da cor, e provavelmente por culpa dele. Já que depois da morte de Thalassa, como pai inexperiente que ele fôra, ele achava que toda garotinha tinha que se vestir de rosa. E fora assim até o ano anterior, quando sua filha revelara que gostava mais de outras cores.

– E papai?

– Sim?

– Será que a Marin pode ir com a gente?

E novamente, Marin. Aiolia sabia o quanto a japonesa poderia ser encantadora, mas sabia também que depois de encantar as pessoas, ela costumava desaparecer. E ele não queria que a sua filha sofresse como ele tinha sofrido. Por outro lado, não podia explicar para a filha que a querida Marin não era uma pessoa em que se podia confiar.

– Eu não sei, querida. Pode ser que ela não possa ir.

– É. Eu posso ligar para ela amanhã?

– Pode. Mas não fique triste se ela não puder ir.

– Tá bom. Boa noite, papai.

– Boa noite, Athina. Durma com os anjos.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Marin ainda tentava se acostumar com todas as mudanças que tinham acontecido em tão pouco tempo na sua vida. Quinze dias atrás, descobrira que tinha um irmão. Essa descoberta fez com que ela tivesse que voltar para a Grécia. E em menos de uma semana conhecera a filha do único homem que ela amara, se encantara com a criança e, ao que tudo indicava, fora correspondida, e agora tinha descoberto que Aiolia era viúvo. E quanto não tinha mudado nesses seis anos. _"Você não pode voltar a gostar dele! Não se esqueça que enquanto namorava você, ele saía com outra"_.

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou. Ela se preocupou ao ver o número do Aiolia. _"Será que a Athina estava passando mal?"_

– Alô.

– Alô. M-Marin? – Marin sentiu um aperto no peito. Não sabia por que, mas Athina mexia com ela. Conhecia a menina há tão pouco tempo, mas já a adorava.

– Oi, Athina! Tudo bom, querida?

– Tudo. E você?

– Estou bem e feliz por você ter ligado.

A menina riu, obviamente estava contente por conversar com a mais nova amiga.

– Marin, eu queria saber se você pode. – Marin escutou a voz de Aiolia ao fundo, mas não entendeu o que ele disse para a filha – É... se você pode e se você quer ir comigo e com o meu pai comprar o vestido que eu vou usar no meu aniversário. – Novamente Marin escutou Aiolia dizer alguma coisa. – Mas tudo bem se você não puder ir.

Marin sentiu vontade de bater no Aiolia, ele não precisava ser tão evidente quanto a sua vontade de afastá-la da filha dele. Entretanto, ela adorava a companhia da Athina, e a menina precisava de uma figura feminina.

– Claro que eu possoe_ quero_, Athina.

– Oba! Você pode ir hoje?

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Mais um capítulo!_

_Eu já não sei mais quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic. Só posso dizer que já passamos da metade..._

_Os passeios da Shina estão esclarecidos... E o motivo que fez a Marin voltar para a Grécia, também._

_Mas ainda tem mais uma ou outra revelaçãozinha. _

_Agradeço muitíssimo as reviews!!! E agradeço a minha querida e eficaz beta, Chiisana Hana.  
_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Nina Neviani _


	6. Uma tarde em família

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VI – Uma tarde em família**

Quem os visse naquela tarde não teria dúvida de que se tratava de uma pequena e feliz família fazendo compras. Entretanto, a única pessoa que realmente estava feliz era Athina. Aiolia e Marin estavam tensos demais, um com a presença do outro, para conseguirem se divertir.

A loja de roupas infantis não estava cheia, mas ainda assim Aiolia nem por um instante sequer tirava os olhos da filha. Marin, não estava disposta a dar qualquer brecha para que pudesse se apaixonar novamente por Aiolia, mas vê-lo tão angustiado apenas pelo fato da filha estar há mais de dez passos dele, fazia com que ela quisesse ajudá-lo. Por isso, quando Athina foi até o provador – sozinha, pois como ela não se cansava de dizer, já ia fazer 6 anos -, Marin disse na voz mais calma que conseguiu:

– Não se preocupe, Aiolia. Você não vai se perder dela novamente.

Aiolia não contava com o gesto espontâneo da japonesa. E tão sincero quanto ela tinha sido, falou:

– Obrigado, Marin. É que essa é a primeira vez que eu e Athina estamos em um lugar com muitas pessoas desde... aquele dia. – Ela assentiu. – E eu acho que não a agradeci corretamente. – ele respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos dela e disse. – Muito obrigado, Marin. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei aliviado quando vi a minha filha perfeitamente bem naquela sala me esperando.

Marin não esperava por essa demonstração de gratidão por parte do seu ex-namorado e por um momento não soube o que dizer. Ela ponderou que era em momentos assim que ele parecia com o Aiolia que ela conhecera. Justo e bondoso.

– Não foi nada.

Por estarem tão próximo um do outro, Marin, pela primeira vez desde que voltara à Grécia, se permitiu admitir, ainda que para si mesma, o quanto Aiolia estava bonito. Os seis anos o deixaram ainda mais charmoso.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ver o rosto de Aiolia se aproximando do dela. Mesmo a surpresa de perceber que Aiolia iria beijá-la sendo grande, não era forte o bastante a ponto de tirar-lhe a capacidade de impedir o beijo. Ela sabia que ele iria beijá-la e não iria fazer nada para impedir. E pior, ela _não queria_ impedir.

Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o calor dos lábios de Aiolia, escutou a já tão querida voz da Athina:

– E o que vocês acham desse?

Os adultos se afastaram assustados. Athina estranhou a reação dos dois, e alheia ao que acabara de acontecer, perguntou:

– Está tudo bem? – Os dois fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim não falaram nada. – É esse vestido não é muito bonito, mesmo. É melhor eu escolher outro.

Só então Aiolia percebeu que a filha queria uma opinião a respeito do vestido que escolhera. Sua filha tinha escolhido um vestido preto, e na opinião dele, adulto demais para alguém que ia fazer apenas seis anos. Irritado consigo mesmo por ter negligenciado a sua filha, pegou o primeiro vestido que viu e mostrou-o para a menina.

– Que tal esse?

Athina franziu a testa, e disse:

– Papai, esse vestido é rosa. Eu não gosto de rosa.

A voz da menina não tinha nem de longe um tom de afetação, ela parecia realmente preocupada com o fato do pai não ter lembrado que ela não gostava da cor.

Aiolia só então percebeu que tinha nas mãos um vestido cor de rosa.

– E o que você acha desse, Athina?

Marin mostrava um bonito vestido vermelho-escuro para a menina. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Athina pareceu realmente interessada em uma roupa.

– Vou provar esse.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Marin se ofereceu, torcendo para que a menina aceitasse, pois não sabia como seria capaz de olhar para Aiolia depois de eles terem quase se beijado. Para aumentar o seu tormento, Athina riu e disse.

– Marin, eu vou fazer seis anos. Sou quase uma mocinha. – E dizendo isso, fechou o provador, como para dar ênfase a sua atitude independente.

A vendedora que os estivera auxiliando, estava novamente por perto e falou com um sorriso:

– A filha de vocês é linda. E tem atitude.

Aiolia ia explicar a situação, mas Marin foi mais rápida e cortou-o:

– Sim, ela é linda.

– Se precisarem de algo é só dizer. – A vendedora voltou a dar privacidade para a _família_.

Marin achou melhor deixar a vendedora pensar que Athina era sua filha. Seria embaraçoso dizer que ela não era mãe da menina, mas que mesmo assim estava beijando o pai da criança. E também ficava contente pelo fato de acharem que Athina podia ser filha dela. Porém, era triste saber que ela jamais poderia colocar no mundo uma criança tão maravilhosa como Athina. Não poderia colocar no mundo criança alguma.

Quando ela se atreveu a olhar para Aiolia ele estava tão confuso quanto ela com relação ao beijo. E ela que estava disposta a não se apaixonar novamente por ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e quando Aiolia ia começar a falar, Athina voltou a interromper-los:

– E esse? Eu gostei tanto dele.

E realmente a menina parecia ter se empolgado realmente com o vestido. E com razão, Aiolia pensou, a sua filha tinha conseguido ficar mais bonita ainda. O vermelho do vestido parecia destacar ainda mais a beleza da sua filha, especialmente os cabelos claros. E quem tinha achado o vestido tinha sido a Marin. Agora que sua filha passaria a falar todos os momentos do dia nela.

– Você está linda, Athina. – Marin disse.

Aiolia reforçou:

– Uma verdadeira princesa.

– Eu também gostei desse! Vou levar esse!

* * *

O resto do dia passou rápido. O final do _passeio_ foi na lanchonete onde os três lancharam, e novamente foram confundidos com uma família. O que fez com Aiolia e Marin ficassem ainda mais calados. Quem não se importou muito foi Athina, que para a surpresa do pai, estava mais falante do que nunca. Aiolia ponderava se toda essa mudança se dava por causa da Marin, ou será que era porque a sua filha sentia falta de uma presença feminina?

Todo um dia de agitação fez com que o sono chegasse mais cedo na Athina, na viagem de volta ela cochilou no banco de trás do carro. Como Marin tinha ido com o pai e a filha até a loja, Aiolia a levou até o apartamento que ela tinha alugado.

Quando Aiolia parou o carro na frente do prédio, nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.

Foi Marin quem arriscou:

– Eu acho que nós nos deixamos levar... pelo momento. E esquecemos que não somos mais namorados.

– É?

– Sim. Acho que foi um lapso. E você?

– Concordo com você. Foi um lapso da nossa parte. Não vai mais acontecer. A nossa única relação agora é a Athina. Você é amiga dela, e me custa admitir, mas está se tornando importante para ela, e eu sou o pai dela. Apenas isso.

– Sim, apenas isso.

– Então... até o aniversário da Athina.

– Até.

* * *

Marin olhava fixamente para o urso roxo. Ele por sua vez sorria e estava de braços abertos. Não que ela fosse aceitar o oferecimento de abraço, afinal aquele era o presente de aniversário da Athina. Lembrava do primeiro encontro das duas, quando a garota só parara de pensar na situação em que ela se encontrava quando vira o grande urso de pelúcia roxo.

A japonesa não conseguia entender se o destino estava sendo apenas cruel com ela ou se o fato de ela reencontrar com Aiolia e se encantar tanto com a filha tinha algum outro propósito que fugia do entendimento dela. Mas o pior era que agora ela não sentia mais tanta raiva de Aiolia como sentira quando o encontrara pela primeira vez, dias atrás. Era uma idiota, pois mesmo sabendo de tudo o que ele fizera, estava voltando a sentir algo por ele. Mas poderia deixar esse sentimento crescer novamente, ela já sofrera muito por Aiolia Priamos. Como ele mesmo dissera, a única relação dos dois de agora em diante seria Athina. Apenas a Athina.

* * *

Aiolia colocou a filha na cama e depois de buscar as compras, voltou para a perto da Athina. Sorriu, ao se dar conta do quanto o sue bebê tinha crescido, nem parecia aquele bebê pré-maturo. Perto do aniversário de seis anos da sua filha ele ainda lembrava perfeitamente bem do dia do nascimento dela.

* * *

_20 de julho de 2001, Grécia._

_Aiolia se distraiu do livro que lia por um momento e inconscientemente começou a pensar na Marin. Como seriam as coisas se quem estivesse esperando o filho dele fosse ela e não Thalassa? Por mais que ele tivesse ficado com raiva dela por tê-lo deixado sem dar uma explicação, ele ainda não pedia as esperanças de descobrir o motivo pelo qual ela foi embora tão abruptamente, ou melhor, ele buscava encontrar outro motivo que não fosse o óbvio. Que era que ela tinha o usado, por alguma razão. Não por causa de nota, porque além de eles nunca terem falado sobre a disciplina deles enquanto eles estavam juntos, Marin ela uma aluna excepcional. Talvez tivesse sido por..._

– _Ficar pensando nela, não vai trazê-la até aqui, Aiolia. Sou eu quem está esperando um filho seu, não a Marin. – Thalassa disse._

– _Eu agradeceria se você não falasse o nome dela. Aliás, eu provavelmente não pensaria tanto nela, se você não fizesse questão de falar nela todo o dia!_

– _Você não é nada do que eu esperava, Aiolia Priamos. Nada!  
_

– _Óbvio que eu não sou. Se você tivesse entendido antes, nós não estaríamos nesse casamento fadado ao fracasso._

– _Eu estava grávida. Aliás, eu ainda estou grávida, se você não percebeu. E eu só teria esse filho casada. Mas se você pensa que eu vou lhe dar o divórcio pra você ir correndo para aquela oriental... Ai!_

– _O que foi, Thalassa?_

– _O bebê._

– _O bebê? Mas não pode ser... ainda faltam quase dois meses de gestação._

_Ambos estavam assustados._

– _Sim, faltam, mas... Aiiii! Me leva pro hospital._

_No Hospital, enquanto Thalassa estava sendo atendida, um enfermeiro conversava com Aiolia. Obteve algumas informações sobre a Thalassa, e explicou que era possível o nervosismo da gestante afetar a gravidez. Aiolia sentiu-se mal. Era verdade que não amava Thalassa, e provavelmente nunca amaria. Mas aquela criança fora um descuido dos dois. Aquele bebê não pedira pra nascer... e não merecia sofrer porque os pais dele não conseguiam ficam sem brigar._

_Assim, Aiolia começou a rezar como a muito não rezava para que seu filho se salvasse._

_Várias horas depois, quando ele teve a notícia de que o bebê, ainda que pré-maturo tinha chances de sobreviver, e que era uma menina. Ele jurou que cuidaria daquela criança com a sua vida._

_Ela, a partir dali seria a sua razão de viver._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Capítulo demorado... A faculdade me atrasou, e eu senti falta de alguns reviews no capítulo passado... Se você não deixou no anterior, seja bonzinho e deixe nesse._

_Bom... quem está "ligado" já percebeu que o Aiolia não tem tanta culpa assim._

_Quem não percebeu, não se preocupe!!! Capítulo que vem a Marin descobre... _

_Falando em capítulo que vem, acho que eu já falei das reviews, né?_

_Fico por aqui!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani **


	7. Nascimento

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VII – Nascimento**

_20 de julho de 2007_

– Papai? Tem certeza que tudo vai ficar pronto?

Aiolia olhou para o salão onde, em poucas horas, seria realizada a festa de aniversário da sua filha. Ele suspeitava de que só conseguiria arrumar tudo a tempo se a festa fosse dali a uma semana, já que a mulher responsável por arrumar o salão tinha ficado doente e, desculpando-se muito, disse que não poderia comparecer. Em cima da hora, Aiolia não encontrou ninguém disponível. Nem mesmo seu irmão. Se bem que conhecendo o irmão como conhecia, Aiolia desconfiava que a ajuda que o irmão poderia dar naquela situação seria mínima.

Apesar da gravidade da situação, ele sorriu para a filha e disse:

– Tenho sim.

– Que vai ficar tudo pronto _antes_ da festa?

– Claro, querida. Por que você não ajuda trazendo aquele enfeite ali?

Aiolia apontou para um dos intermináveis enfeites. Athina foi rapidamente pegá-lo, quando o entregou ao pai, disse:

– Eu queria que a Marin estivesse aqui nos ajudando.

Aiolia nada falou, mas, no fundo, desejava o mesmo que a filha.

* * *

Marin já estava pronta. E ainda faltavam algumas horas para o aniversário da Athina. Marin olhou novamente para o urso roxo embolado em papel de presente transparente. Ela não sabia explicar, mas algo lhe dizia que ela deveria estar lá com a Athina e... com o Aiolia.

Sem pensar mais, ela ligou para a menina.

– Alô?

Marin sorriu ao ouvir a voz da menina.

– Parabéns, Athina! Sou eu, Marin.

– Marin!!! Eu tinha acabado de falar de você!

– É mesmo?

– Sim. Eu e o papai estamos arrumando aqui o lugar – a menina falou mais baixo a frase seguinte –, mas eu acho que não vai ficar pronto a tempo.

– Vocês precisam de ajuda?

– Você pode ajudar?

– Claro. Já estou indo.

* * *

_Pouco tempo depois..._

– Cadê a aniversariante?

– Marin!

Athina abraçou forte a mais nova amiga. Marin, por sua vez, tentava abraçá-la e segurar o grande urso ao mesmo tempo.

– Acho que esse pequeno urso é pra você.

– Oh! Ele é lindo. Eu ia pedir pro papai comprar no dia que a gente se conheceu no shopping, mas...

– Agora ele é seu, querida.

– Obrigada, Marin.

Só então Marin olhou para Aiolia, que estava em cima de uma cadeira colocando um arranjo de bexigas no teto do salão. Ele disse.

– Olá, Marin.

– Olá, Aiolia. Aonde eu posso ajudar?

* * *

Aiolia não se lembrava de quando tinha visto a sua filha tão sorridente. A festa já estava quase acabando, mas mesmo assim Athina estava cheia de energia e continuava a brincar com as colegas. Aiolia viu que Marin estava sentada numa mesa sozinha. Foi até ela. Tinha que admitir que apesar de tudo o que tiveram no passado, Marin fora incrível. Sem a ajuda dela, ele jamais teria conseguido arrumar tudo a tempo.

– Eu não sei como agradecer, Marin.

– Eu não o fiz por você.

O tom áspero o surpreendeu.

– Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim acho que não me custa agradecer.

– Tem razão, Aiolia. E não precisa agradecer, eu fiquei feliz em poder ajudar.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Marin que olhava para Athina, disse:

– Ela é linda, não é?

Aiolos que tinha chegado há pouco, se intrometeu na conversa.

– É verdade. Eu sempre digo para o meu irmãozinho que ele vai ter muito trabalho para afastar os pretendentes da Athina.

– Aiolos, essa é Marin. Uma... amiga. E Marin, esse é o meu irmão, e como você já pode perceber, um intrometido.

– Olá, Aiolos.

– Olá, Marin.

Nesse momento, Athina se jogou nos braços do tio.

– Tio Aiolos!!!

Aiolos depois de abraçá-la forte, brincou.

– Athina? Athina é você?

– Claro que sou eu, tio!

– Não... a minha sobrinha é uma menininha. Você é uma mocinha.

Ela riu e disse.

– Eu disse pro papai que quando eu fizesse seis anos eu já seria uma mocinha.

– Sim, querida. A mais linda de toda a Grécia. Eu já estou ficando velho, pois lembro daquela bebê prematura que eu peguei no colo como se tivesse sido ontem.

– Prematura? – Foi Marin quem perguntou.

Athina concordou com a cabeça e explicou.

– Eu nasci dois meses antes "da hora".

Marin não disse mais nada e Aiolia indagou:

– Marin? Tudo bem?

– Sim. – Entretanto, os gestos dela diziam o contrário – Eu preciso ir embora.

– Mas você tem que levar os docinhos. E um pedaço do bolo! – Athina lembrou.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Amanhã nós levamos para a Marin. Tudo bem, Marin?

Aiolia propôs. Marin concordou, despediu-se e se foi.

Athina voltou a brincar com as colegas, deixando o pai e o tio na mesa conversando.

– Por um acaso, essa sua _amiga_ Marin é a _aquela_ Marin?

– Sim. Essa Marin é a minha ex-aluna e ex-namorada Marin.

– Ela é muito bonita. Ela não tinha ido para o Japão?

Aiolia explicou todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias para o irmão.

– Sim, eu entendi. Só não entendi porque ela saiu desse jeito.

– Eu acho que sei por quê.

– E não vai me contar?

– Eu acho que a Marin acreditava que eu tivesse sido infiel enquanto nós namorávamos.

* * *

Marin chegou em casa, porém não se lembrava de como tinha chegado até ali. Desde que descobrira que Athina fora um bebê prematuro.

_Dois meses_.

Então... Aiolia não tinha traído. Talvez até tivesse, mas ela já não tinha mais certeza.

E provavelmente não tinha traído. Por isso que ele aparentava estar tão irritado com ela. Para ele, ela tinha voltado para o Japão sem um motivo.

Marin olhou-se no espelho, e respirou fundo.

Quando pensava que Aiolia tinha sido infiel, ela tinha conseguido resistir aos encantos dele.

* * *

_Agosto de 2003_

_Aiolia, depois de dar várias aulas naquele dia, chegou cansado em casa. Quando voltava para casa ficava feliz, mas também irritado. Irritado porque teria que ouvir as intermináveis reclamações da Thalassa. E feliz porque estaria com a sua filha. E o tempo que passava com Athina compensava qualquer coisa. Aiolia se encantava com cada descoberta da filha, com cada sorriso e queria sempre estar do lado dela para secar qualquer lágrima que, por ventura, ela pudesse chorar. _

_Ele estranhou a casa estar tão silenciosa, normalmente ele mal entrava e já escuta os risos ou gritinhos da Athina._

_Logo percebeu que a casa estava vazia, olhou no relógio e viu que já eram oito horas da noite. No quarto, um envelope em cima da cama chamou-lhe a atenção. Abriu-o e cada palavra que lia, ficava mais chocado._

"_**Aiolia, **_

_**Estamos casados há quase três anos e eu, finalmente, percebo que você estava com a razão quando disse que o nosso casamento não daria certo. Ainda penso que faltou emprenho da sua parte para fazê-lo ser realmente um casamento de verdade. Contudo, compreendo que você jamais conseguirá amar outra mulher como ama a japonesa.**_

_**Por isso, antes de rompermos oficialmente o nosso casamento, eu estou fazendo uma viagem para pôr a minha vida em ordem e pensar na melhora maneira de como dizer para os meus pais que o nosso casamento acabou.**_

_**Eu sei que você vai sentir muita falta da Athina nesse tempo, mas eu não tive alternativa, a não ser levá-la comigo. Posso não ser um exemplo de mulher, mas amo a minha filha mais do que a mim mesma.**_

_**Espero em breve voltar.**_

_**Não me procure.**_

_**E mesmo não querendo, eu te amo.**_

_**Thalassa."**_

_Aiolia começou a andar pela casa sem saber o que fazer. Provavelmente poderia ir até a polícia, mas sem dúvida causaria um escândalo. E a conservadora família da Thalassa ficaria sabendo, da maneira errada, que eles nunca tiveram um bom casamento como procuravam mostrar. E a Thalassa jamais o perdoaria._

_Por um acaso, Aiolia notou que estava faltando uma garrafa de conhaque no bar da sala. Ele voltou a olhar a carta, e notou que letra, sempre impecável, da Thalassa estava irregular e sem a firmeza de sempre. Aiolia não precisou de muito para deduzir que Thalassa estava bêbada. Bêbada e dirigindo o carro que levaria a filha deles para algum lugar que ele desconhecia._

_Meia hora mais tarde, o telefone tocou. Aiolia o atendeu rapidamente._

– _Professor Aiolia Priamos?_

– _Sou eu._

– _Professor, eu sou a Shina, sua ex-aluna._

– _Olá, Shina._

– _Professor... Eu sou oficial da polícia, e..._

– _E?_

– _A sua esposa e a sua filha sofreram um acidente, o hospital onde elas estão é..._

– _Como está a Athina?_

– _Ela está bem._

– _E a Thalassa? _

– _O senhor pode anotar o endereço do hospital?_

_Minutos depois, Aiolia chegou ao hospital e recebeu a notícia de que a sua mulher tinha falecido. Ele passou mais uma noite no hospital junto com a sua filha, da mesma maneira que tinha feito quando ela nascera, jurou que não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua pequena Athina._

_**Continua...**  
_

* * *

**N/A: **_Demorou, mas saiu... Agora eu já estou de férias e as atualizações serão mais freqüentes (pelo menos é o que eu pretendo)_

_Agradeço a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo passado._

_Faz tempinho que eu escrevi, mas pra quem gosta do casal AioliaxMarin, tem uma short-fic (realmente short!) chamada "Depois da Guerra". Quem quiser ler..._

_Beijos!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Nina Neviani.**


	8. Uma outra tarde em família

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VIII – Uma outra tarde em família**

Aiolia acordou com a sua filha jogando-se em cima dele.

– Papai, acorde! Já são nove horas! A gente prometeu que iria levar um pedaço de bolo para a Marin hoje.

Despertando completamente ao ouvir o nome "Marin", Aiolia respondeu:

– Tem razão, querida. Vá para o banho, eu também vou me arrumar. Depois tomaremos café e iremos para a casa dela.

– Por que a gente não toma café na casa da Marin?

Aiolia pensou em uma razão para não aceitar a proposta da filha. Na verdade, existiam várias. Porém nenhum era mais forte do que a vontade que ele tinha de rever a ex-namorada. E quem sabe assim ele poderia esclarecer o que realmente tinha acontecido no passado de ambos.

Com a demora do pai em responder, Athina reforçou:

– Ela não vai achar ruim. Eu e ela somos amigas, e amigas tomam café juntas.

– Pode ser uma boa idéia, _amiga da Marin_.

– Eba! Eu vou tomar um banho. Vá também, daí quem terminar primeiro começa a arrumar a cesta que a gente vai levar. Tá bom?

– Acho que eu perdi alguma coisa, pequena. De que cesta você está falando?

– Ora, a cesta de café da manhã! A gente não pode chegar de mãos vazias.

Aiolia riu, e disse:

– Como eu poderia discordar? Athina Priamos já planejou tudo.

Mal ele tinha acabado de falar, a garota já tinha saído pela porta. No entanto, instantes depois ela voltou e, parada na porta do quarto do pai, disse:

– Seria legal ter uma mãe como a Marin.

E sem esperar pela resposta do pai, foi para o banho.

– Pode ser uma boa idéia. – Aiolia respondeu para si mesmo. – Pode ser.

* * *

Menos de meia hora depois, eles já tinham começado a preparar a cesta de café da manhã – com direito a bolo de aniversário e docinhos – da Marin. Só quando já estavam no carro que Aiolia percebeu o quanto fora impulsivo. Ele deveria ter pelo menos telefonado avisando que iriam. Ainda mais depois da maneira como a Marin tinha deixado a festa no dia anterior. Mas naquele momento era tarde para se arrepender, afinal já estavam na frente do prédio no qual a Marin morava.

Quando Aiolia conseguiu alcançar a sua filha, que tinha disparado na frente, ela já tinha tocado a campainha. Instantes depois, Marin abriu a porta.

– Bom dia, Marin! – Athina saudou-a e abraçou-a fortemente.

– Bom dia, Athina! – Marin já tinha se refeito da surpresa de ter a garotinha e o pai na sua porta tão cedo.

– Olá, Marin! – Aiolia a cumprimentou – Trouxemos o seu café da manhã. – Disse mostrando a cesta de café da manhã.

– Oi, Aiolia. Obrigada. – E abriu mais a porta para que eles pudessem entrar.

– A idéia foi minha. – Athina explicou, orgulhosa.

– Eu adorei, querida! Vamos comer?

Enquanto a filha estava entretida na arrumação dos pratos, Aiolia falou para Marin, de forma que somente ela escutasse.

– Espero que você não tenha se ofendido.

– Pelo quê?

Ele fez um gesto indicando a mesa do café da manhã, mas se referia também a visita dele e da filha.

– É claro que não. Eu realmente gostei. – Marin respondeu e sorriu.

Aiolia percebeu que Marin já não usava o tom agressivo quando falava com ele, e achou que talvez tivesse chegado o momento de esclarecer o passado deles.

– Marin, – continuou no mesmo tom baixo – eu acho que nós temos que conversar. Sobre o nosso passado.

Ela concordou silenciosamente e disse:

– Mas não podemos conversar sobre isso na frente da Athina.

– Eu sei.

E foi ajudar a filha, não sem antes deixar claro que iriam voltar a conversar sobre aquele assunto muito em breve.

* * *

Depois do café, os três saíram para passear. Almoçaram fora, e novamente foram confundidos como uma família. Dessa vez, nem Marin e nem Aiolia se incomodaram. Passaram a tarde em um parque e apenas no final da tarde voltaram para o apartamento da Marin.

Athina, pouco depois que chegou, cochilou no sofá.

– Ontem e hoje foram dias mais agitados do que o normal pra ela.

– Entendo. Se você quiser colocá-la na cama, fique à vontade. A primeira porta do corredor é do quarto de hóspedes, ele está arrumado.

Quando Aiolia foi deixar a filha no quarto indicado, Marin se deu conta que em breve conversariam sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido há vários anos na vida deles. E provavelmente teria que contar para Aiolia que era estéril, a única coisa que ela esperava era que ele não sentisse pena dela. Marin se assustou quando ouviu Aiolia dizer.

– Ela está muito cansada, e não acho que vai acordar tão cedo. O que é bom, já que temos muito o que falar.

– Sim. – Foi a única coisa que Marin conseguiu dizer.

Aiolia se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Nenhum dos dois falou por algum tempo.

– Marin, o nosso namoro era somente uma diversão pra você? Era só a aventura de namorar um professor?

– Não! Como você pode pensar isso, Aiolia? É claro que não.

– Então por que você sumiu sem dizer nada?

Marin respondeu com outra pergunta:

– Você já estava com a Thalassa naquela época?

– Eu estava com _você_, Marin. Eu nunca traí você.

– É que pela data de nascimento da Athina... Eu pensei que você... Bem, eu pensei que eu fosse a aventura.

Aiolia não se conteve e acariciou o rosto dela.

– Marin... Só quando você soube que a Athina nasceu prematura que você percebeu que eu não traí você, não é?

– Por isso, eu fui um pouco grossa com você.

– Eu acho que posso entender... Marin, se você soubesse que se você não tivesse me deixado eu jamais teria tido algum relacionamento com a Thalassa.

– Mas... eu não lamento isso totalmente. Se não fosse o seu relacionamento com Thalassa, a Athina não existiria.

– Sim, é verdade. E foi só por ela que eu me casei com a Thalassa. – Aiolia respirou fundo. – No dia da formatura, quando eu soube que você tinha ido embora pro Japão... Eu bebi demais e... aconteceu.

– Eu não sabia...

– Marin, eu estou contando o que realmente aconteceu. Estou admitindo o quanto eu sofri por ter perdido você.

Dessa vez, foi ela quem tocou-o.

– Se eu soubesse.

– Eu não pretendia ter nenhum relacionamento com a Thalassa. Mas dois meses depois, ela apareceu dizendo que estava grávida. E bem, eu tive que me casar com ela. O nosso casamento foi um verdadeiro inferno. Nós definitivamente não tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro. Talvez, se eu tivesse me empenhado mais... se eu tivesse tentado amá-la... No dia em que aconteceu o acidente, a Thalassa estava deixando a casa. E levava a Athina também, ela tinha bebido e percebido que o nosso casamento era uma farsa. Daí, aconteceu o que você já sabe.

– Sim.

Depois de um outro tempo em silêncio, Aiolia voltou a perguntar:

– Por que você me deixou, Marin?

– Mais ou menos uma semana antes da formatura, eu descobri que sou estéril.

– Por que você não me disse nada?

– Eu não queria que você sentisse pena de mim. Eu sempre soube que você sempre sonhou em ser pai, e não queria que você continuasse comigo só por compaixão.

– Compaixão? Marin, eu amava você. Eu era apaixonado por você! Eu ficaria com você, porque era o que eu queria fazer. Você fugiu pro Japão só porque você descobriu que era estéril?

– Só? – Marin tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Você entendeu o que eu disse? Eu nunca, nunca, vou poder ter filhos. Nunca vou poder colocar no mundo uma criança como a Athina.

Aiolia a abraçou e disse.

– Eu sei. Marin, eu te amava. Nós poderíamos ter adotado uma criança! Eu seria pai do mesmo jeito.

– Você diz isso agora...

– Não. Porém, eu estou disposto a provar pra você que eu amo você pela pessoa que você é, e não pelos filhos que você pode me dar.

– Você... – ela não terminou o que ia dizer porque o telefone começou a tocar.

Aiolia deixou de abraçá-la para que ela pudesse atender a ligação.

– Alô?

– _Alô, Marin? Sou eu, Shina._

– Oi, Shina! Tudo bom?

– _Tudo ótimo, Marin! Eu aproveitei a minha folga e contatei algumas pessoas essa semana. Hoje eu recebi a resposta._

– Resposta? Do que você está falando.

– _Marin, eu acho que encontrei o Touma. O seu irmão!_

– Oh, jura?

– _Juro. Na verdade, eu marquei de me encontrar com ele mais tarde. Mas quem vai é você. Se você quiser, eu posso ir também._

– Sim, eu estou indo já pra sua casa.

– O que aconteceu, Marin?

– Aiolia, a Shina encontrou o meu irmão!

– Irmão? Você tem um irmão?

– Sim, meio irmão. Filho do meu pai. Minha mãe nunca deixou meu pai assumi-lo, e eu também não sabia da existência dele até pouco tempo. Foi por isso que eu voltei pra Grécia. Nem eu nem minha mãe tínhamos conseguido encontrá-lo até agora. Mas a Shina o achou.

Aiolia secou uma lágrima do rosto dela.

– Vá lá. Vá encontrá-lo. Se você quiser, eu e a Athina ainda estaremos aqui quando você voltar.

– Eu quero.

– Então, nós estaremos aqui.

Aiolia beijou-a levemente e disse:

– Vá.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Mais um capítulo. E as coisas começam a se acertar..._

_Aguardo os reviews!!!_

_Beijos!!!_


	9. Esclarecendo o passado

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IX - Esclarecendo o passado  
**

Marin se encontrou com Shina há uma quadra do barzinho onde se encontraria com Touma.

– Como você está, Marin? – A policial perguntou.

– Bem – respirou fundo e admitiu – Não. É muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

– Muita coisa? Como assim?

– Eu e o Aiolia estamos perto de nos acertar. _Eu acho_. E agora estou perto de reencontrar o meu irmão. Ou melhor, _de conhecer_ o meu irmão.

– Calma. Entre lá e explique as coisas pra ele. Ele chegou pouco antes de você. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo. E não se preocupe em não reconhecê-lo, ele é a sua cara.

– Você não vai entrar comigo?

– Não. Você dá conta sozinha. Alem do mais, esse é um assunto de família.

– Está bem.

– Estarei aguardando aqui no carro.

Marin se lembrou das outras pessoas que tinham prometido esperar por ela. Afastando Athina e Aiolia do pensamento, entrou no estabelecimento. Não demorou muito para que logo encontrasse uma cabeleira tão ruiva quanto a sua, porém com cabelos mais curtos. Sentiu uma emoção forte ao ver como era o seu irmão. _Seu irmão._

Aproximou-se do rapaz e disse:

– Olá.

– Olá. – Ele respondeu e levantou-se para apertar a mão da Marin – Você deve ser Shina?

– Bem... não.

Tivera vontade de dizer: sou sua irmã, mas se contivera a tempo. Sabia que o mais acertado seria dar a notícia da maneira menos brusca possível. Por isso, perguntou:

– Eu posso me sentar?

– Sim, claro. Como você deve saber, eu me chamo Touma.

Marin, sentada, pôde ver melhor o quanto Shina falara a verdade. Touma parecia-se com ela tanto nas feições do rosto como na cor vibrante dos cabelos.

– Eu me chamo Marin.

– Deseja algo para beber, Marin?

– Sim. Um café, por favor.

Touma chamou o garçom e pediu dois cafés. Marin respirou fundo e começou a falar:

– Touma, eu sei que a pergunta pode parecer estranha, mas... será que você poderia me falar da sua família?

– Você deve ter um motivo importante para me perguntar isso, sim?

– Sim, tenho.

– Tudo bem. A minha mãe é japonesa. Meu pai provavelmente deve ser. Minha mãe engravidou e para evitar um escândalo, ela veio, ou melhor, foi mandada para a Grécia. Aqui ela conheceu um homem que a aceitou como ela era, com um filho bastardo e tudo. Eles foram muito felizes, até o acidente aéreo que os vitimou há três anos.

– Eu sinto muito. – Marin disse sinceramente, sabia o que era perder alguém tão próximo.

Touma assentiu, antes de tomar um longo gole de seu café.

– Eu sou japonesa. – Marin começou – Quando eu tinha 18 anos, eu estudei aqui na Grécia. Tive que voltar para o Japão no mesmo ano e dois anos depois o meu pai faleceu. Eu assumi os negócios da família. Por mim, eu jamais voltaria para a Grécia, mas a minha mãe me pediu para que eu viesse para cá. Ela queria que eu resolvesse um assunto que ela não tinha conseguido.

– Que era?

– Encontrar meu meio-irmão. – Marin disse de um só fôlego.

– Seu meio-irmão? Filho dela?

– Não, filho do meu pai. Ele teve um filho fora do casamento. Na época, a minha mãe não o deixou assumir a criança. Mas depois que ele morreu, a consciência dela começou a pesar e... o resto eu já contei.

– Você sabia do seu meio-irmão?

– Fiquei sabendo há um mês.

Seguiu-se um pequeno silêncio, até que Touma perguntou:

– Eu sou o seu irmão, Marin?

Ela sorriu e, emocionada, disse:

– Sim.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde..._

Já era quase onze horas da noite quando Marin voltou para casa. Na sala, Aiolia estava sentado no sofá vendo TV e Athina dormia com a cabeça apoiada no colo do pai.

– Assim que você saiu, ela acordou. Tentou ficar acordada até você chegar, mas o sono foi mais forte.

– Tadinha... – Marin foi até os dois e beijou a testa de Athina. Quando ergueu a cabeça, Aiolia puxou-a para um leve beijo.

Sorriram e Aiolia perguntou:

– Como foram as coisas?

– Ótimas! Estou tão feliz.

– E eu fico feliz por você.

– Nós ainda temos que terminar a nossa conversa. – Marin lembrou.

– Sim, temos sim. Mas não agora. Hoje foi um dia muito emocionante para você. E amanhã, a Athina tem aula e eu também.

– Claro.

– O que você acha de sábado, nós sairmos?

– Nós três?

– Ou só nós dois, se você quiser. Meu irmão está me cobrando um tempo com a Athina. Ele diz que eu nunca deixo a Athina passar um dia com ele.

– Eu acho que seria bom. Esse assunto tem que ser resolvido entre nós dois.

– Sim. Eu te buscarei no sábado, então.

– Até o sábado.

Aiolia novamente a beijou e saiu com a filha nos braços.

* * *

O sábado chegou logo para Marin. A japonesa durante quase todos os dias daquela semana tinha conversado com o seu irmão. Tinham descoberto várias afinidades e aos poucos iam descobrindo o que era o chamado "amor fraternal". 

Marin e Aiolia tinham decidido passar o dia em uma praia há algumas poucas horas de distância. Sozinhos. Aiolos tinha ficado muito feliz com a incumbência de passar o sábado com a sobrinha.

Aiolia, que já estava com os pés descalços e tinha erguido a barra da calça para que ela não se molhasse no mar, perguntou para Marin:

– E então? O que achou?

– É linda. Mesmo em um dia sem sol, ela é linda.

Por causa da garoa fina que caía naquela manhã, a praia na qual eles estavam se encontrava vazia. Eram as únicas pessoas em quilômetros.

Aiolia deu alguns passos para frente e abriu os braços, sentindo a leve brisa tocar o seu corpo e espalhar os seus cabelos. O professor respirou fundo. Sempre amou o mar. Ele se surpreendeu quando Marin praticamente jogou-se nas costas dele. Desde que tinham se reencontrado, ela não tinha atitudes tão espontâneas.

– Você me faz sentir novamente com dezoito anos. – Ela confessou.

– Que bom. E eu também me sinto mais vivo quando estou ao seu lado.

Aiolia fez com que ela se virasse e a beijou. Beijou-a como a quisera beijar desde que namoravam, mas não o fazia porque a achava jovem e inocente demais.

Marin respondeu da forma mais passional possível. Mesmo tendo estado separados por muito tempo, ela sabia que nunca tinha deixado de ser dele.

– Algo me diz que nós viemos aqui para conversar. – Aiolia falou.

– Sim. Vamos nos sentar?

Sentaram-se um pouco mais distante do mar e se abraçaram.

– Sabe por que eu trouxe você justamente pra essa praia? – Aiolia perguntou.

– Não.

– Quando nós namorávamos existia uma pequena pensão bem ali. – Ele disse apontando para uma construção que agora se encontrava vazia. – Era pequena, mas muito aconchegante. Era ali que eu pretendia que fosse a nossa lua-de-mel.

Marin sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

– Lua-de-mel?

Aiolia tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso.

– Esse foi o anel de noivado que eu comprei há mais de seis anos para você. É claro que hoje eu poderia dar um anel bem mais sofisticado.

Marin ainda um pouco chocada pelo que tinha acabado de descobrir perguntou:

– Por que você não o deu para Thalassa?

– Porque esse era o _seu_ anel. Eu tinha escolhido enquanto pensava em você. Representava o meu amor por você. O meu casamento com a Thalassa foi um casamento, de certa forma, por obrigação. O meu casamento com você seria por amor. E a Thalassa jamais seria você. Cada vez que eu visse o anel no dedo dela, eu saberia que ela não era a mulher que realmente queria pra mim.

– Mas será que o amor duraria até mesmo quando você descobrisse que eu sou estéril?

– Sim. – Aiolia respondeu sem titubear – Eu já disse que a amo pelo que você é. Mas você parece não acreditar. Se bem que eu não trouxe você aqui e nem estou dizendo tudo isso, para ficarmos pensando no que nós perdemos. Não, não foi por isso. Foi apenas para que você soubesse o que aconteceu, e assim, o nosso passado deixasse de ser tão problemático.

– Eu entendo. E... um ano depois que eu deixei a Grécia, eu pensei em voltar para você. Eu comentei com a Shina sobre isso, e ela me contou que você estava casado. E que tinha uma filha... de cinco meses.

– Então você concluiu que eu a trai.

– O que mais eu poderia pensar?

– Sim. Eu compreendo. Provavelmente, no seu lugar, eu teria pensado o mesmo.

Ficaram mais um tempo observando o movimento da maré, até que Marin disse:

– É uma pena que o nosso passado tenha tido tantos empecilhos...

– Sim.

– Porém, graças a ele existe a Athina.

– Sim. Marin, ver a Athina... faz com que você pense na sua impossibilidade de ter filhos? Vê-la a machuca de alguma maneira?

– Não. Claro que não. Eu amo a Athina. No início eu fiquei um pouco triste, porque aquela poderia ser a nossa filha, caso eu pudesse ter filhos. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Até porque se eu pudesse ter filhos e ela fosse a minha filha, ela não seria da maneira que é. E não seria tão encantadora. Eu sou e sempre serei imensamente grata a Thalassa por tê-la colocado no mundo.

– Você é uma mulher incrível, Marin.

– Não, não sou. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

– Será que essa mulher incrível quer tentar fazer com que dessa vez a nossa história de certo? Tudo bem que dessa vez tem um brinde a mais: uma menina de seis anos que odeia cor-de-rosa.

Ela riu, mas no fundo estava muito emocionada.

– Você...

– Sim. Eu estou perguntando se você quer se casar comigo. E se de quebra, aceita ser a mãe da Athina.

– Oh, Aiolia. Sim, claro que sim. Só que a Athina não vai achar ruim?

– Não. A Athina é inteligente como todos os Priamos. Esses dias mesmo ela me "sugeriu" que seria muito legal ter você como mãe.

Novamente Marin riu.

– Você está enganado, ela é incrível.

– E antes de conhecer você, ela era bem mais tímida. E como se depois que ela conheceu ela tivesse percebido que pode falar e ser ouvida.

– Eu prometo ser uma boa mãe para ela.

– Eu sei que você será.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** _Quem já leu "Liberdade" deve pensar que eu tenho uma queda por praias desertas. Na verdade, não tenho. E pra ser mais sincera ainda nem gosto muito de praia. Porém, acho que praia combina com esse casal._

_Uma ironia que eu mesma achei na minha fic, foi a de que mesmo o Aiolia amando o "mar", ele não conseguiu amar "aquela que veio do mar", que, pra quem não sabe, é um dos significados do nome Thalassa._

_O próximo capítulo vai ser um epílogo curtinho, só pra encerrar de vez._

_Aguardo os reviews – todos já sabem que eles são o meu combustível._

_Beijos!_

_Até._

**Nina Neviani**


	10. Epílogo

**AMANHÃ**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

_**Epílogo**_

- Mamãe, você está linda!

Athina, que tinha entrado correndo no quarto, parou e olhou boquiaberta para aquela que já considerava sua mãe e que em breve se casaria com o seu pai.

Marin virou-se para olhar para a menina. Pouco mais de um mês atrás, Athina tinha começado a chamá-la de "mãe". A japonesa tinha sentido uma emoção única quando foi chamada de "mãe" pela primeira vez. Mesmo já tendo quase se acostumado em ser chamada de "mãe" por Athina, cada vez que escutava a menina chamá-la assim, se emocionava. Houvera uma época, na qual ela perdera as esperanças de ouvir uma criança chamá-la daquela forma.

- Você gostou, Athina?

- Sim! Você é a mulher mais linda da Grécia! Papai vai se encantar. E todo mundo que estiver na festa também!

- A Pequena está certa, Marin.

Touma, que tinha acabado de chegar, confirmou o que Athina tinha dito.

- Estou tão nervosa, Touma. - Marin confessou.

- Pequena, vá lá fora ver se está tudo bem. - Touma pediu para Athina.

- Por que você só me chama de "pequena"? Meu tio diz que eu serei uma das mulheres mais altas da Grécia. E eu não quero sair, eu quero ficar com a minha mãe.

- A sua mãe tem que terminar de se arrumar. Seu tio Aiolos mima você demais. E eu em breve serei seu tio, você tem que me obedecer.

Marin estava prestes a interferir quando, Athina propôs:

- Se eu sair, você pára de me chamar de Pequena?

- Paro, Pequena. Agora vá.

Athina saiu fazendo com que o seu vestido, muito parecido com o da sua "mãe", ondulasse.

- É Athina. _Athina Priamos_. - A menina foi resmungando até depois de já estar no corredor.

- Essa menina é geniosa. - Touma falou referindo-se a Athina.

- Ela é grega. Isso já explica muita coisa. Mas ela é incrível. E eu a amo como se fosse minha filha. Aliás, eu não entendo essa implicância de vocês dois.

- Não é nada demais. É divertido perturbá-la. Mas deixando a Pequena pra lá. Diga-me porque a minha irmãzinha está nervosa?

- Por que eu estou nervosa? Que tal por que eu vou me casar? Vou me casar com o homem que eu amo? Nós passamos por tanta coisa que eu acho que estou sonhando! Acho que tudo pode desaparecer a qualquer instante!

- Ei, calma. - Touma se aproximou e a abraçou - Tudo é real. Tudo vai dar certo. Você está linda. O Aiolia te ama, e eu sei que ele vai cuidar bem de você. Se não fosse, eu não o deixaria ficar com você.

- Touma, eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui.

- Eu também. Agora vamos, a sua mãe já está esperando e se demorarmos mais um pouco é capaz de a Pequena voltar aqui.

- Sim, vamos.

----

- Homem, pare de andar pra lá e pra cá! Está me irritando.

- Cale a boca, Aiolos! É o meu casamento! Eu tenho todo o direito.

- Quem vê pensa que é a primeira vez que você se casa.

- É a primeira vez que eu me caso com a mulher que eu amo. Você faz idéia? Eu vou me casar com a Marin!!!

- Oh, sim. Você já disse. E, por favor, não precisa repetir o quanto a Marin é encantadora, inteligente, ótima com a Athina. Você já o fez há menos de cinco minutos.

Falando isso, o irmão mais velho olhou no relógio.

- Ei, já está na hora de irmos. Eu como padrinho do casamento, tenho a responsabilidade de fazer com que tudo saia perfeito. Inclusive, fazer com que o noivo chegue no horário certo. Vamos.

-----

Marin saiu e sentiu-se mais segura quando viu o lindo sol que brilhava naquele domingo de janeiro. Sua mãe sentou-se ao lado dela no carro, mas não por muito tempo, porque logo Athina entrou e ficou entre a "mãe" e a "Vovó". Touma sentou-se no banco do passageiro, e logo o motorista contratado para o casamento ligou o carro e seguiram para o local do casamento.

Marin sorriu de felicidade ao ver o seu irmão tão perto da sua mãe. Touma a tinha perdoado por não ter permitido que o pai dele o reconhecesse. Ela, por sua parte, fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para agradar o rapaz.

-----

A cerimônia começou do lado de fora. A bênção foi repetida três vezes pelo sacerdote, e significava a tríade: Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo. Marin tinha se convertido à religião ortodoxa. Sua mãe continuava budista, mas respeitava tanto a opção da filha como a religião ortodoxa.

Na seqüência, Aiolia e Marin entraram na igreja e acenderam velas e as seguraram pelo resto da cerimônia. O sacerdote então coroou os noivos, simbolizando assim, o reconhecimento do papel dos noivos do no reino de Deus.

Ocorreram então as leituras e os noivos partilharam um copo de comunhão. Por fim, o sacerdote conduziu os noivos à volta da plataforma da igreja por três vezes. E então, Marin e Aiolia já eram maridos e mulher.

- Nós podemos ter perdido muitos "ontens", Marin. Mas os nossos "amanhãs" serão lindos.

- Sim, eu sei que serão.

Então escutaram Athina dizer:

- Vamos para a casa! Eu quero jogar os pratos!

- Sim, mas logo eles vão para a lua-de-mel. - Touma esclareceu.

Athina ficou confusa por um momento.

- Eu sabia que o bolo era de mel. O que é lua-de-mel?

A pergunta pegou Touma despreparado.

- Pergunte para a sua mãe, Pequena. É para isso que servem as mães.

- Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Aiolia e Marin riram. E ele disse:

- Meu presente de casamento pra você.

- É o melhor presente que você poderia me dar.

Nesse momento, Athina chegou perto deles e subindo no colo do pai perguntou:

- Mãe, o que é lua-de-mel?

**FIM**

**-----**

**Nota da autora: **Finalmente o fim.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Todos os detalhes sobre as cerimônias gregas - desde o dia, mês, a cerimônia em si, até o bolo - foram escritos com bases em informações do site português: O nosso casamento. (www).(onossocasamento).(pt)/(artigos)/(casamento-grego)

Quem quiser conferir é só retirar os parênteses.

O meu sincero "muito obrigada" a todos os que comentaram, e a minha querida beta, Chiisana Hana.

Beijos!

Nina Neviani


End file.
